1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing method and apparatus, and also relates to a label-producing method and apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In general, a printing apparatus is intended for use in printing desired images, such as desired character string images, as desired. That is, the object of a printing operation performed by the printing apparatus is to print a desired image as desired.
However, operations for inputting, editing and printing e.g. stereotyped character strings often bore a user. Unexpected results of printing occasionally caused by erroneous editing or the like may happen to amuse the user, but such erroneous operations naturally decrease as the user learns more about the printing apparatus and word processor software and the like that operate on the printing apparatus. Further, pleasure found in operating various functions thereof on a trial basis is specifically for beginners.
On the other hand, an apparatus intended for outputting results of lottery or fortune-telling can be used for a game or the like as well. However, the apparatus only outputs one of results within a predetermined range of variation, including xe2x80x9cexcellent luckxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csmall luckxe2x80x9d, etc., with certainty, and hence a user loses interest soon due to a decrease in the element of surprise. In addition, users are not tempted to purchase such an apparatus intended only for the above purposes for private use. However, even if the function of performing lottery, fortune-telling, or the like is added to the above-mentioned printing apparatus, the function is used only when the user expects to obtain one of such results as described above, and hence the function will hardly become a topic among users due to scarcity of the element of surprise.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a printing method and apparatus that is capable of adding an amusing effect and topicality resulting therefrom to printing personally performed by a user.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a label-producing method and apparatus that is capable of adding an amusing effect and topicality resulting therefrom to printing personally performed by a user.
To attain the above first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of printing a desired image entered intentionally, on a printing medium, by a predetermined print instruction.
The method according to the first aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
issuing the predetermined print instruction; and
when the predetermined print instruction is issued, printing the desired image, and if a predetermined condition which cannot be intentionally set by an instruction of a user is satisfied at the same time, also printing an unintended image which cannot be generated intentionally, together with the desired image.
To attain the above first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing apparatus for printing a desired image entered intentionally, on a printing medium, by a predetermined print instruction.
The printing apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
print instruction means for issuing the predetermined print instruction; and
printing means that when the predetermined print instruction is issued, prints the desired image, and if a predetermined condition which cannot be intentionally set by an instruction of a user is satisfied at the same time, also prints an unintended image which cannot be generated intentionally, together with the desired image.
The printing apparatus of the present invention, which basically performs printing of a desired image entered intentionally, on a printing medium, by a predetermined print instruction, is capable of printing not only a desired image but also an unintended image which cannot be printed intentionally by the user, if the predetermined condition which cannot be intentionally set by an instruction of a user is satisfied, when the predetermined print instruction is issued for printing of the desired image. In short, when the predetermined print instruction is issued and when the predetermined condition is satisfied, the apparatus prints the unintended image which cannot be printed intentionally, simultaneously with printing of the desired image, or before or after printing of the desired image after the predetermined print instruction. It should be noted that the term xe2x80x9cunintended imagexe2x80x9d used here means an image which is printed randomly (accidentally) or with uncertainty. The user does not know about even the possibility of printing of the image, or even if he does, he cannot tell when the image will actually be printed. In short, the xe2x80x9cunintended imagexe2x80x9d is an image which the user cannot print intentionally, or more specifically, an image which cannot be printed as desired or which is printed only under a predetermined condition which cannot be fulfilled as desired by instructing predetermined printing conditions.
Further, according to the printing method and apparatus of the invention, a desired image which the user originally intended to print is printed as planned, irrespective of whether or not the unintended image is printed. Therefore, while the user can print a desired image by issuing the predetermined print instruction, he is given a surprise when the unintended image is printed. If the user does not know about the possibility of printing of the unintended image, he will be surprised by the result of printing he did not expect. Even if he knows about it, he will, because it cannot be expected when the unintended printing will be carried out. In addition, the unintended printing could be an event which users aware of the possibility of printing of the unintended image look forward to, and hence if the printing happens to be carried out, the lucky accident is likely to become a topic among the users. Thus, the printing method and apparatus can add an amusing element and topicality resulting therefrom to printing personally performed by a user.
Preferably, the unintended image is an image which is difficult or impossible to generate intentionally as the desired image.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the unintended image is an image which is very difficult or even impossible to generate intentionally. Therefore, the scarcity value of the unintended image is enhanced, and at the same time forgery of the image becomes difficult. Therefore, it is possible to use the portion of the printing medium printed with the unintended image e.g. as an exchange ticket (gift coupon) for a gift or prize, thereby adding further amusing and topical elements to printing personally performed by a user.
More preferably, the unintended image includes an image representative of numeric information based on an unintended code including at least one of an encrypted code obtained by encrypting information of the desired image to be printed together with the unintended image and a built-in code stored in a printing apparatus.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, since the unintended code including at least one of the encrypted code and the built-in code cannot be changed as desired by the user, intentional generation (forgery) of the unintended image becomes difficult and even impossible.
Preferably, the unintended code includes a check code which can be checked by a predetermined check method.
This preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention not only makes it still more difficult to generate (forge) the unintended image intentionally, but also makes it possible to detect forgery if any, and hence, when the unintended image is used for a gift coupon or the like, even a local dealer or sales agent can check whether the unintended image is authentic.
Further, preferably, the printing method according to the first aspect of the invention further comprises the step of generating a random number, and the predetermined condition includes a condition concerning the generated random number.
Similarly, the printing apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention further comprises random number-generating means for generating a random number, and the predetermined condition includes a condition concerning the generated random number.
According to these preferred embodiments, the predetermined condition includes a condition concerning the generated random number. Therefore, the predetermined condition is made random, thereby preventing users from setting it by an instruction, and expecting when it will be satisfied.
Preferably, the numeric information includes information indicative of a numeric value of the generated random number.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, since the numeric information includes information indicative of the numeric value of the random number, it is still more difficult to generate the unintended image intentionally.
More preferably, the method according to the first aspect of the invention further comprises the step of mounting a predetermined amount of the printing medium, and the predetermined condition includes information of an amount of a consumed or remaining portion of the printing medium.
Similarly, the printing apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention further comprises mounting means for mounting a predetermined amount of the printing medium, and the predetermined condition includes information of an amount of a consumed or remaining portion of the printing medium.
According to these preferred embodiments, the information of the amount of a consumed or remaining portion of the printing medium is included in the predetermined condition. Therefore, it is possible to increase or decrease the probability of satisfaction of the predetermined condition. This makes it easy to increase the variety of the amusing element and the resultant topicality of printing personally performed by a user, thereby contributing to sales promotion of printing mediums.
Preferably, the unintended image includes an image representative of the information of the amount of the consumed or remaining portion of the printing medium.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, an image representative of the information of the amount of the consumed or remaining portion of the printing medium is included in the unintended image. Therefore, it is still more difficult to generate the unintended image intentionally. Further, when the unintended image is used for a gift coupon or the like, a local dealer or sales agent can read the information and check it against dishonest generation (forgery) of the unintended image.
Preferably, the printing medium is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, a tape is used as the printing medium. Therefore, it is possible to apply the printing method and apparatus to a tape printing apparatus.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of producing a label by printing a desired image entered intentionally, on a printing medium, by a predetermined print instruction.
The method according to the third aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising the steps of:
issuing the predetermined print instruction;
when the predetermined print instruction is issued, printing the desired image, and if a predetermined condition which cannot be intentionally set by an instruction of a user is satisfied at the same time, also printing an unintended image which cannot be generated intentionally, together with the desired image; and
cutting off a portion of the printing medium printed with the unintended image after the printing of the unintended image, to thereby produce an unintended label printed with the unintended image.
To attain the second object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a label-producing apparatus for producing a label by printing a desired image entered intentionally, on a printing medium, by a predetermined print instruction.
The label-producing apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
print instruction means for issuing the predetermined print instruction;
printing means that when the predetermined print instruction is issued, prints the desired image, and if a predetermined condition which cannot be intentionally set by an instruction of a user is satisfied at the same time, also prints an unintended image which cannot be generated intentionally, together with the desired image; and
cutter means for cutting off a portion of the printing medium printed with the unintended image after the printing of the unintended image, to thereby produce an unintended label printed with the unintended image.
According to this label-producing method and apparatus, the portion of the printing medium printed with the unintended image can be cut off after the printing. Therefore, it is easy to produce an unintended image label printed with the unintended image, and hence it is also easy to utilize the unintended image label e.g. as a gift coupon or the like which can be affixed to a postcard or the like and sent to the maker to exchange it for a gift or prize.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.